What matters the most
by KaylaPotter
Summary: Bella is a fifty year old vampire who just wants to get out of her own prison cell. Edward is a seventeen year old transfer student who thinks he has nothing to live for. Bella is apart of the Volturi and lives a secret life unknown to her father, Aro.
1. Chapter 1

I dont know what to say. This idea just rang inside my head and i'm not sure if i'm going to continue at all but if you like it then please review and tell me if you do because i already have a plot for this particular story. GrammarPoor and i know it is. I'm still doing my other fan fiction, Growning up with the Cullens and I Have Everything. I'll be updating soon but not tonight. I'm not sure if you will like it so criticize all you want!

I dont own anything! but a girl can dream.

**What matters the most**

* * *

She looked at the dark figure of Il Bello high school. It was a very beautiful building and even from the dark she could see why. _If only Aro can at least let me enroll to Il Bello to bring me out of this misery, _she thought, _Impossible. _

It was around the mid of the summer of 2006 and Isabella Volturi was determined to pursue her father, Aro, to agree to her wishes and that was high school.

Her close friends, the Cullen's, talked about high school a lot and she found everything they told her interesting. _But it's different! They live a free life away from Volterra. _

"Bella!" a voice from distant called out. Heidi.

Tonight, Bella was Heidi's escort to find a pack of humans to feed the Volturi. Bella hated their ways but no one knows and she fooled her father by wearing red contacts over her usual gold ones.

Not like the others, Bella had her thoughts all to herself, no one can invade the privacy inside her, not even Aro whose abilities cannot affect Bella.

Bella spotted Heidi's red eyes, she did not move from her place and she turned her gaze back to the school.

She heard Heidi groan, "Bella, come on! We haven't spotted any humans around! You know how impatient Alec can be!"

"Why don't you go? I want to stay here." Bella said.

Heidi shook her head, "I cant do that! Someone has to be with you at all times, Aro's orders."

"Can't we rebel against him for at least one time?" Bella whined. Heidi swiftly covered Bella's mouth, glaring at her.

"Do. Not. I repeat. Think about that ever again. You're lucky I wont be telling him about this." Heidi warned.

Bella caught Heidi's wrist and pushed it away from her with a mischievous smile on her face, "You're really scared of my father, aren't you?" Bella asked, Heidi did not speak, "Well, I'm not and his over protectiveness is driving me insane. I'm an independent vampire and I have been for at _least_ fifty years." Heidi did not speak. Bella gave a satisfied smirk. _That's what I thought._

The one thing Bella knows is that, Aro is her true father from when she was a human, but she wasn't so sure about that. Being a vampire meant losing ones memories and she knew the possibilities of Aro lying. Bella is a treasure to him but power is his first priority.

"Why don't we search at the Volterra Park?" Bella suggested. Heidi nodded, being Aro's daughter; she also had some rule over the guards.

And anyways, Heidi does not know anything about humanity except for the blood inside them. Bella read and studied humans often and already knows that the park was the last thing any man would go to when it was dark. Even Bella would admit that the park looked frightening at night, no one will ever be there tonight or so she hoped.

They hid under a huge marble statue and Bella was glad to find no humans in sight. She smiled to herself when Heidi could not see.

Bella knew that it wouldn't matter if they would bring a human with them or not, first of all, she does not drink from humans like the Cullen's and second she wouldn't be the one punished. She feels sorry for Heidi, Alec would once again yell at her and would let Jane punish her but she feels a lot more sorry for the innocent people whose bloods will be suck out of them.

Bella froze when a scent of freesia hit her and a figure came in view.

"A human male," Heidi whispered too low for him to hear. Bella could see her grinning, "My favorite."

He was the handsomest man she had ever seen and Bella couldn't take her eyes off him. His was the color of bronze and was blowing wherever the wind was. He was tall, quiet muscular and had the most gorgeous emerald green eyes she has ever seen. He was not bad… for a human.

She didn't want him to die; something about him made Bella swiftly blocked Heidi's way when she was about to launch right to him. Bella's back hit him and he heard him say an, "Ow!"

The three fell on the floor, Heidi was the first one to stand up. She glared furiously at Bella, "What did you do that for!"

Bella hesitated; she couldn't tell Heidi that she was trying to protect him. And so she lied, "Look at my eyes, Heidi. I need to feed and the truth is I say a pack of humans around the corner of the streets heading to a big party I think. Go ahead and find them."

She didn't seem to believe Bella, and she knew why. She was a horrible liar. "Everyone's waiting for you to come back! Go!" Bella shooed her and she listened. Bella signed in relief as soon as she was gone. She turned around and looked in horror.

The gorgeous stranger was looking at her like he was trying to debate if either she was real or not. He didn't even notice that his arm was bleeding; the fall was really hard and he landed on the stone floor. He blinked a couple of times before his eyes suddenly closed and he fell on the floor again.

Bella caught him and hesitated. What is she suppose to do? _Carlisle!_ He's a doctor! No, it is too risky. The hospital it is then.

- - -

Edward Anthony Masen already enrolled to Il Bello high school and is an American transfer from Chicago, USA.

He was forced to live here after his parents got into a car accident. Sent to live with his aunt Sophia and uncle Kirk.

Staying in Italy sounds wonderful, wouldn't you think? But for him it was hell. He was supposed to go to a prestigious boarding school in South Carolina to learn more about music. How unfortunate of him.

He missed his parents thoroughly and would cry inside his small room when no one was around. He hasn't played the piano since.

That night, he was trying to find an inspiration and was trying to go back to playing the piano but he wasn't strong enough yet.

And indeed, he did find his inspiration that night at the park.

It was a girl, a girl with black eyes.

Maybe just maybe, Edward Masen might have something to value once again after all.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse.**

* * *

Visitors

I was a prisoner in my own castle and I wanted to get out. I was risking every now for this human male. By just saving his life might end mine. But I knew he was worth it. He might do some good in this hostile world, not like I, who has nothing to offer but my insignificant ability.

I carried him all the way to the streets carefully, and to my relief, a cab came to my rescue. I showed him the direction and it wasn't long till we approach the sign of the Volterra Hospital. I gave him some human money and he looked in astonishment to what I gave him.

When we approached the Hospital and when I saw a doctor coming our way. That was where I left him, gently laying him on the hard ground. I kissed his warm fore head and I ran back home. By that time, he would be taken cared of; he would be okay.

I took the colored contact lenses out of my pocket and put the red ones on and black ones off.

Gianna, the Volturi's human receptionist smiled warmly at me, "Hello, Isabella."

I nod at her, "Gianna is Heidi back yet?"

She gave me a questioned look, "I thought she was with you. Isn't she?"

"We went our separate ways," I told her. It wasn't long until Alec ran up to me with his anxious eyes.

"Where is she?" Alec asked.

"She's not here yet." I replied. Alec looked murderous.

"WHAT? If she's not back for another hour! I'm going to…."

Aro cut him off, "Patience, Alec." My father turned to me and laughed lightly.

"My daughter, I didn't know you were such a messy eater! Change and meet me back to the main hall. We have visitors." He said with such enthusiasm that frightened me so. He didn't even notice that Heidi left me alone. Wow.

I did what he said and changed into a gray fleece and dark jeans. I had a four-poster bed in the middle of my room where I lay on reading my favorite books. I tied my hair on a small ponytail and I ran to the main hall.

Their were a addition of six people their with golden eyes and I knew exactly who they were. The first two who greet me was my two closest friends, "Alice! Rosalie! It's so good to see you!" I gave both of them a tight hug.

Nothing changed, of course. Rosalie still looked as beautiful as she was before and Alice still looked as pixie-ish and hyper as she was before.

Emmett and Jasper came up to me next. I called Emmett, my brother bear and he despised his new nickname. Jasper liked teasing him about the nickname.

"Brother bear!" I sang. He glared at me playfully and he tackled me on the ground luckily I sent him floating on the air. I only use my powers on rare occasions and they get stronger when I am happier.

Aro looked really pleased when he saw Emmett floating. "Wonderful!" he said.

I closed my eyes and Emmett fell on the ground with a loud bang. We all laughed as Emmett said incoherent words. Jasper gave me a tight embrace and so did Esme. I shook hands with Carlisle.

I was glad they were here. They understand what I was going through and they knew my secret. I could trust them and in a way they were my family. One that I only wished on having.

Alice looked at me from head to toe and she was shaking her head. "What?" I asked.

"I saw you wearing that then years ago!" she exclaimed. "I need to see your wardrobe. I swear, if you didn't buy any new clothes then…. We can go shopping!"

Rosalie and Alice grabbed my head and lead the way to my room. Once the door was shut, Alice gave me another tight hug and she squeaked in an unknown delight. "He is perfect for you, Bella!"

"She told me all about him and I think his simply perfect from what she describes!" Rosalie gushed.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked them.

"Edward Masen!" they said in unison. "That human boy you saved in my vision!"

_Edward, that match him perfectly I suppose. _"Are you two insane? I saved his life, big deal. I cannot fall in love with a human. That would be… the death of me!"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Too late for that, by saving him, you have brought him into the hidden world of vampires and by that you also made him a future member of the Cullen family."

"Are you serious? I did not save his life to make him one of us, Alice!" I told her.

"Too late for that." Rosalie said.

I covered my face with my hands and sat on the edge of my bed. "Is there anyway we can stop that from happening?"

Alice signed, "Aro's going to be interested on him and will change him nonetheless. We only have one choice,"

"And what is that?" I asked her.

"We have to keep an eye on him and we will have to enroll to El Bello high school." Alice replied.

I looked at her in disbelief.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything. Review please! **

Mission

"Alice, I really think that's a crazy idea." I said. Alice frowned for a split second and she looked at Rosalie hopefully. 

"Bella's right. Pursuing Aro would be hard enough, the fact that we have to get out in daylight here in Italy is so much worse." Rosalie agreed. 

Alice seemed really disappointed and to be honest, so did I. I had an urged to see Edward Masen again but my actions are limited in many ways that it was again impossible. 

"We are just being logical, Al," Rosalie explained, "I mean I would just take that whole idea off my head than breaking their rules and die." 

"But-" Alice was about to complain when I cut her off. Silencing her with one finger. 

"I saved his life and how are we so sure that the Volturi would be interested in him? Heidi thinks he's dead you see and I personally don't want to interfere," I told her. I placed my right hand on her shoulder. "There's always a bright side in everything right… (_I can't believe I'm doing this!_) Like shopping?" 

'Shopping' the magic world, thank goodness. Alice brightened up; "Yes!" she suddenly frowned. "We have to have a all day shopping extravaganza and the only day available for that is Monday next week! We're going to get you all the clothes you need to look great and modern!" 

Rosalie flipped her beautiful blonde hair and said, "Unlike you, Alice. I am very patient and have better things to do than shopping the whole day. I'll see you both later, I need to find Emmett." 

Rosalie gave me another hug before leaving. 

The door shut close and Alice was practically raging mad trying to check all my clothes and threw all the ones that she disapproved on.

At the end my closets and drawers was emptied entirely. 

I groaned, "Oh, Alice…" 

Before I could even complain even more, there was a soft knock on the door. "You may enter," I said. 

It was one of the Volturi guards, Demetri. "Isabella, Aro wants to speak with you in his office."

I gave a small nod and dismissed him. I looked over at Alice and she was in deep thought. "I'll be back," I said. 

"Take your time. I'm trying to find at least one decent shirt." She mumbled digging through the piles she made. 

Almost everyone I knew thought of Aro as a power-hungry evil man. And I did too, he always seems too bright and cheerful but he was very far from that. I hated him but still cared for him. He is my father after all. 

There were a lot of things on his desk. His file cabinet contained information about all of the vampires in existence. There was a painting of him and me on the wall looking like a very innocent family in which I knew was very false. 

He held a wine glass in his left hand and clearly we all knew it was not red wine at all. 

He gave me a warm smile and set his glass down to embrace me. "Ah, Isabella. My dear daughter, I have good news." 

"What is it, Father? Sorry if I'm rushing you but I need to be back in my room. Alice is practically throwing all of my clothes." I told him. 

Aro chuckled, "Alice is bringing you to where the humans usually are, am I correct?" I nodded. "That's good, he might be there." 

I raised one delicate eyebrow, "Who is? Please hurry." 

"I'm about to give you your first mission. I think your powers have improved greatly and it's about time." Aro explained. 

My first mission, I have been avoiding this. 

"I have a few conditions," I told him. 

I was never afraid for him. He always thought of me as a fragile one. 

He did not look angry nor did he look annoyed. He just simply laughed freely. "Tell me and I might approve." 

"Just one condition and only one. I don't want anything to do with killing." I said. He nodded. 

"So, I'll take that you approve?" I asked. He nodded again. "Then what do you want me to do?"

"There's this human I want you to watch closely and gather any information of him. Get closer to him. Wherever he goes, you go. He has true potential and a 75 chance that he will get a useful ability as one of us." Aro explained. 

"Who is this person?" I asked. 

"I talked to Heidi a few minutes before and I think you know him and saved his life." He answered with a grim smile on his face. "Edward Masen." 

Oh no… 

* * *

Spring break is over unfortunately and i'm having a writer block on my other stories but i'm making progress. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. 


End file.
